Reflet déformé
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Sirius est le reflet de Walburga, seulement du type qu'on trouve dans les miroirs déformants : vous savez que c'est vous dans le cadre, mais vous vous reconnaissez à peine, ou pas du tout.


Walburga n'arrivait plus à dormir tout d'une traite, ces temps-ci. Elle mettait ça sur le compte de facteurs externes : son mari qui ronflait de plus en fort avec l'âge, les rumeurs de terrorisme qui revenaient de plus en plus souvent dans les conversations, la conduite de son fils aîné qui semblait décidé à la faire mourir de rage avant l'heure.

Sirius. Il avait oublié de fermer la porte de sa chambre, cette nuit, et les chocs répétés du battant contre le montant avaient si bien réussi à irriter la matriarche Black que plutôt que d'envoyer Kreattur régler le problème, elle était montée s'en occuper elle-même.

Une fois parvenue devant la porte, elle n'avait pu se retenir de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la chambre : apparemment, Sirius s'était débrouillé pour jeter toutes ses couvertures par terre. Comme il était hors de question de le laisser contracter la pneumonie pour pareille foutaise, Walburga était entrée border son fils aîné.

Quelque chose qu'elle ne se rappelait avoir fait que deux ou trois fois pour ses deux enfants : elle était une Black, elle avait une ligne de conduite à suivre. Coucher soi-même sa progéniture, c'était bon pour les rustauds et les sang-de-bourbe.

Et maintenant, elle se trouvait au chevet de son premier-né, hésitant à partir pour une raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Par la fenêtre se déversait une clarté grisâtre, laquelle transformait la chambre en un tableau parfaitement monochrome. Sous cet éclairage, les draps rouge Gryffondor – quelle disgrâce, elle se rappelait encore le choc que lui avait procurée la découverte de la maison de Sirius – apparaissaient noir, aussi noir que les longues mèches de cheveux drapées sur l'oreiller, contrastant avec la peau blanche du jeune homme endormi.

Quinze ans déjà. Pas encore tout à fait un homme, en dépit de ce que cherchaient à faire croire la haute taille – tous les Black dépassaient le mètre quatre-vingts – la silhouette musclée et le visage aristocratique. C'était fou ce que son fils ressemblait à Orion au même âge – sans les vêtements pour déterminer l'époque, impossible de différencier leurs portraits – enfin, au moins en ce qui concernait le physique. Question caractère, Sirius n'aurait pas pu être plus opposé à son géniteur perpétuellement maître de lui-même, aussi froid et taiseux que la tombe elle-même.

Question caractère, le premier-né de Walburga était le fils de sa mère, elle le savait. S'énerver pour des vétilles, trop fier pour s'excuser, des rancunes qui duraient jusqu'à n'en plus finir… tout cela, elle l'avait déjà vu chez elle. A croire que Sirius était son reflet masculin.

Seulement, ce reflet était du type donné par les miroirs déformants : quand vous regardiez dans l'un d'entre eux, vous saviez que c'était vous le visage dans le cadre, mais le résultat était si déformé que vous vous y reconnaissiez à peine, ou pas du tout.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Sirius était _son_ fils. Ses joies et ses peines, ses goûts et ses dégoûts, n'étaient-ils pas sensés être aussi les siens ? Elle lui avait donné la vie après l'avoir porté dans son corps neuf longs mois, elle l'avait eu tout à elle pendant onze ans. Où avait-elle failli, pour que son propre fils lui soit plus étranger que Kreattur ?

La question tournait en boucle dans son esprit tandis que Sirius se retournait sur le flanc, soupirant lorsqu'il parvint à se repositionner et rejetant à moitié ses draps dans le processus. Walburga se laissa aller à faire la moue devant le saccage de son travail et tira de nouveau la couverture sur les épaules de son fils qui fronça les sourcils.

Elle se figea, persuadée qu'il se réveillerait, mais après plusieurs secondes de tension, le visage de Sirius se détendit, reprenant l'absence d'expression habituelle du sommeil. Walburga se relaxa. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, elle n'aurait su que lui dire. Après tout, elle n'était pas le genre de femme à cajoler sa marmaille sans complexes, elle était une Black. Ça ne se faisait pas.

 _Mais si ça se faisait, le comprendrais-tu mieux ?_ lui susurra une pensée traîtresse qu'elle se contraignit à chasser. Ce qui était fait était fait, et les Retourneurs de Temps n'étaient pas assez avancés pour qu'on retourne sur ses pas et corrige ses anciennes erreurs.

Elle ne pouvait plus comprendre son propre enfant, et elle ne pouvait pas réparer ça.

Sur une impulsion, elle effleura les longues boucles de soie noire de son fils, presque tendrement, avant de se détourner pour quitter la chambre, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.


End file.
